Perdon: Epilogo
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Ya se los debia, aqui esta el epilogo.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, cuantas veces lo he repetido? y "Le vent nous portera"(el viento nos llevara) le pertenece a "Noir Desire".  
  
Perdon: Epilogo  
  
  
El cielo tenia un color gris, gris como el cemento de la calle, gris como lo que sentia Takeru Takaishi en ese momento, como lo que habia sentido desde unos dias. Estaba sentado bajo un puente, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho intentando asi calentarse un poco.  
  
Empezaba a llover. 'Alguien dijo una vez "El cielo llora, como yo"' penso la senyora Takaishi, mirando hacia la ventana que habia en su habitacion desde su cama. Una lagrima salio de sus cansados ojos. Aunque ella estaba en un lugar calido, sentia frio, cada dia que pasaba resentia mas la ausencia de su hijo.'Fui una egoistaa, solo me preocupo mi relacion con Richard'  
  
Takeru cayo dormido utilizando su mochilaa como almohada. Tenia cerca de 1 mes que se habia ido de su casa. El se sentia mal, se sentia culpable, sentia nauseas de si mismo, el se odiaba, odiaba su cobardia, odiaba la forma en la que se habia comportado. Aunque se sentia mal, el no se quejaba, sabia que lo merecia.  
La lluvia arrecio dirante la noche, Takeru no se dio cuenta, estaba demaciado cansado para despertar, para darse cuenta, para que le importara, le daba igual, ya habia fallado, habia perdido la esperanza, lo unico que tenia, lo ultimo que podia perder ya no lo tenia con sigo. Se sentia basura, algo asqueroso, un cobarde, algo que no valia la pena, habia huido de su padrastro y para que? habia perdido todo con eso 'Al querer escapar del dolor fisico lo perdi todo...soy un idiota'penso Takeru abrazandose con mas fuerza.  
  
Desperto a la manana siguiente. Solo habia pasado un mes, aquello habian paresido anyos para el antiguo portador de la esperanza, claro que ya no contaba con ella, la habia perdido hacia ya mucho tiempo; de que le servia si ya habia perdido todo lo demas, todo por una idiotez suya. El regresar habria arreglado todo, pero no se le hacia tan facil tragarse su orgullo despues de como habia escapado.  
Salio de las sombras del puente, la luz del sol ilumino su rostro, aun ojeroso, sucio, marcado con algunas heridas. Sus ojos azules ya no se mostraban calidos y alegres, parecia que estaban nublados y no mostraban ningun sentimiento en especial.   
Paso su mochila por detras del hombro y emprendio su camino. Nunca sabia a donde iria, la verdad no le importaba, era lo mismo. El estaba empezando a olvidarlo todo, sus amigos, su familia, incluso el sentido de porque habia huido.  
Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo que lo entornaba y de que compartia ese espacio con otros, choco con una mujer que llevaba una canasta grande de frutas. El tropezo y cayo sobre un perro grande. El perro enfadado empezo a perseguirlo. El chico no tenia fuerzas para corrwer y el perro lo ataco. Mordio una de sus piernas, un costado, su hombro izquierdo. Con furia mordio uno de sus pies y lo sacudi ocon furia. El sufria un dolor fisico terrible, pero dentro de el ya no sentia nada, el salir herido no le importaba, de todos modos nada iba a cambiar, solo unas cuantas cicatrices. Cerro los ojos y una la grima de dolor salio por sus ojos.  
  
Escucho gente que intentaba espantar al perro, que llamaban a una ambulancia, pregunta ban que habia pasado. Siguio escuchando voces. A lo lejos escucho una sirena, gente que pedia que se apartaran, sintio que lo levantaban en una camilla. Empezo a escuchar una cancion extrana dentro de su cabeza.  
  
'Je n'ai pas peur de la route Faudrait voir, faut qu'on y goûte Des méandres au creux des reins Et tout ira bien là Le vent nous portera'  
empezaba a recordar las experiencias que habia vivido con sus amigos, sentia que todo iba a ir bien.  
  
'Ton message à la Grande Ourse Et la trajectoire de la course Un instantané de velours Même s'il ne sert à rien va Le vent l'emportera Tout disparaîtra mais Le vent nous portera'  
Recordaba las fantasias que tenia de que su familia volviera a estar junta, sabia que eso no seria, esa calma que sentia no servia para nada, porque en realidad nunca volverian a ser una familia, pero sentia que esos momentos en los que fantaseaba con ello no habian sido inutiles, porque hacian que el se sintiera bien.  
  
'La caresse et la mitraille Et cette plaie qui nous tiraille Le palais des autres jours D'hier et demain Le vent les portera'  
Recordo los momentos duros que habia vivido, pero que aun en esos moemntos creia en un manana, en ese instante, mientras recordaba esos momentos, no entendia como es que podia creer en que topdo iria bien.  
  
'Ce parfum de nos années mortes Ce qui peut frapper à ta porte Infinité de destins On en pose un et qu'est-ce qu'on en retient? Le vent l'emportera'  
Empezaba a pensar en aquel mes perdido, lejos de su madre, lo que habia perdido por su egoismo.  
  
'Pendant que la marée monte Et que chacun refait ses comptes J'emmène au creux de mon ombre Des poussières de toi Le vent les portera Tout disparaîtra mais Le vent nous portera'  
  
Desperto en una cama de hospital. Escucho que alguien entraba con un portazo mientras otras 3 intentaban evitar que lo hiciera. Con trabajo logro abrir los ojos, a pesar de que su vista era borrosa se dio cuenta de que era Yamato, como lo habian encontrado? como sabian que el estaba ahi? "Ya...Yamato, como? como supieron que estaba aqui?" Yamato tenia los ojos algo llorosos, parecia que no habia dormido la noche anterior. No respondio nada, solo lo abrazo como si no fuera a haber un manana. Takeru entendio el significado de su silencio. El estaba demaciado emotivo para responder, asi que con un poco de esfuerzo por parte de su hombro izquierdo regreso el abrazo. Uno de los doctores que habia estado afuera entro y se llevo a Yamato de la habitacion. Una debil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del hermano mayor y salio de la habitacion sin resistirse. Takeru se recoto de nuevo. Sentia algo calido dentro de el, sentia que todo volveria a estar bien, habia recobrado la esperanza, ese perro le habia hecho un gran favor al haberlo mordido, aunque aun quedaba la pregunta de como sabian su padre y su hermano que el estaba ahi, decidio no meditarlo mucho y volvio a dormir, con una pequena sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.  
  
FIN  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Si, ya se que no esta muy bueno, sorry.  
  
La verdad es que este es solo el fin para perdon, pero estoy pensando en hacer un side-story en el que se explica como es que Yamato y su padre estaban en el hospital(no menciono que el padre estaba ahi, pero el esta ahi). Estoy pensando en entrelazar algunos fics, asi quedaran un poco mejor explicadas, y luego me partire el lomo poniendolas todas esas juntas y arregladas pa que quede bien chido.  
  
A los que quisieran saber que pasaba perdon por haberlos hecho esperar tanto(y perdon por haberlo hecho medio chafillo).  
  
  
  
REVIEW  
  
  
mail: mew@chocofan.com  
  
  
  
  
Borre una estrofa de la cancion que no me gustaba. La traduje yo del frances al espanol(no es una traduccion perfecta, pero ahi pasa):  
  
No tengo miedo del camino  
Tendremos que ver, tendremos que probar  
meandros de hoyos de rinones  
Y todo ira bien (alla)  
  
El viento nos llevara  
  
Tu mensaje a la Osa Mayor  
y la trayectoria del curso  
un instante de terciopelo  
igual si a nada sirve(va)  
  
El viento lo llevara  
Todo desaparecera pero  
Elviento nos llevara  
  
La caricia y la metralla   
(y) esta plaga que nos tirotea.  
El palacio de otros dias, de ayer y manana  
El viento los llevara  
  
Este perfume de nuestros anyos muertos  
Ese que puede llamar a tu puerta   
Infinidad de destinos nosotros poseemos uno  
y que es lo que retenemos?  
  
El viento lo llevara  
  
Mientras que la marea sube  
(y) que cada uno rehace sus cuentas   
Polves de ti se atraen a los hoyos de mi sombra  
  
El viento los llevara  
Todo desaparecera pero  
El viento lo llevara 


End file.
